battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurler
The Hurler is a unit of the Wolf Clan. Overview The origins of Wolfball are lost in the mists of time. Even those few Wolves with a taste for history know only that the sport has been played as long as anyone can remember. Famously bloody matches that took place over five hundred years ago are still avidly recounted around the campfire. Outside scholars are evenly divided on whether Wolfball evolved as a means of avoiding war, or simply waging it. In any case, it is the most dangerous sport ever invented, involving dozens of players, wicked weapons, and an iron ball as large as a man's head, put into play by a massive two-pronged fork. Surprisingly few Wolves actually perish during the course of a game, but no foreigner has ever survived the first round of play. The very best Wolfball players take their forks to the battlefield, with which they hurl heavy granite boulders at opponents shortly before impaling them. Battle Gear Usage Hurlers are cheap, low-tiered, yet well-rounded rangers, with good attack damage, good attack rate, and higher health than other tier-1 rangers (Archers, Leaf Disciples, Crossbowmen), and no true weaknesses. Their Innate pass-through missiles allow Hurlers to hit foes hiding behind the front-liners as well. Hurlers' resistances to Explosive (down to 25%) and Magical attacks (down to 50%). along with their cheap price and their low-tiered position, make them good counters to powerful Lotus rangers like Warlocks, Master Warlocks, and Unclean Ones (who cost more resources and more time to train and mass). Wolf players may also deploy Hurlers against Serpent's Musket-rush tactics as Hurlers have higher rate-of-fire and strongly resist Musketeers' powerful gun-shots. Nevertheless, Hurlers take full damage from the commonly-wielded Cutting, Piercing and Blunt weapons, so Hurlers must be protected by Wolf melee-fighters. Hurlers may wear the boring-yet-practical Shale Armor to boost their overall resistances. Lava Rocks -bestowed by Druidesses- change Hurlers' missiles into area-of-effect Explosive ones, effective against buildings and foes weak to Explosive, allowing Wolf players to choose between the more mobile and more evasive Hurlers or the slower, tougher Pitch Slingers.' '''Hurlers fare even better with the techniques '''Eagle Eyes' -hurl rocks farther, King of the Mountain -rocks hit harder from higher ground & Watchtowers, Wolfball League -use less stamina to run, and especially Dodging, which makes hostile missiles miss Hurlers very frequently, allowing Wolf players to use (1) deploy Hurlers with Lava rocks to destroy Watchtowers with few-to-none injuries, and (2) deploy Hurlers as missile-repellent decoys while Wolf melee-fighters flank their foes' armies. Still, be aware that Sniper Musketeers never miss their powerful piercing shots at the Dodgy Hurlers. Trivia *So far, Hurler is the only unit that can get most available techniques, up to 5 total (Herbalist, Dodging, King of the Mountain, Eagle's Eye, and Wolfball League). Most units can get only up to 3 techniques. Grooming also affects Hurlers reducing their training cost, but is generally a non-unit technique. Quotes Move *''"So let it be...."'' *''"Let it begin!"'' *''"On the way..."'' *''"(Laughter)"'' *''"Ready....?"'' *''"(Grunting)"'' Attack *''"LET'S ROCK!"'' *''"He shoots and SCORES!"'' *''"For the game!"'' *''"Time to play!"'' *''"From the rockline!"'' *''"Let's get it on!"'' Kills * "Piece of cake!" * "That's for mama!" * "That's for papa!" * "That's for me!" * "That's for being so ugly! * "That's for you!" * "That's for dead!" Heal * "Back to the action!" * "The game continues!" Death * "Game... Over....." Category:Wolf clan Category:Missile Unit Category:Siege Unit